


No como lo imaginabas

by CreatureOfHabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Derek Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, I'm not good at tags, Love, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Peter Feels, Peter Knows, Sassy Peter, but they don't know, cora is a good friend, erica badass, i don't like malia, if you like malia don't read, jackson is a jerk but the pack loves him, post season 3B, scott is a little dumbass, thanks!, the pack is cute
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfHabit/pseuds/CreatureOfHabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si Peter Hale fuera el alpha de la manada? ¿Y si la manada tuviera un topo? Esto no le gusta nada a Stiles, y cuando una chica bastante rara y sarcástica llega a la manada para pedir el mordisco, Stiles sospecha de ella. Lo que no sabe la manada es que el/la traidor/a es quien menos se esperan. Una historia hecha por y para fans por una escritora (o algo así), que, oye, al menos lo intenta. </p><p>Disfruten :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sydney.

**Author's Note:**

> Holis! No tengo beta pero vamos que.. si alguien se ofrece yo sería muy feliz *-*. Estoy enamorada de Peter Hale, y solo quiero decir que el personaje OFC que se lia con el está inspirado en mi (más o menos, ella mola más :C)
> 
> En este fic Allison está viva, y Aiden y Ethan no existen, se que todos los amáis, yo también, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Sorry. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios y kudos. Qué decir que es la primera vez que escribo nada así que no sean crueles conmigo pliz. Chaus

Ella estaba llorando. Demasiado fuerte para sus oídos hipersensibles, era casi doloroso. El olor salado de las lágrimas derramadas inundaba el loft y les daba mal sabor de boca a la manada. 

-Por favor, hazlo. Por favor... Cuando antes mejor... 

Peter frunció el ceño, puede que no fuera el mejor tio del universo, pero tenía su corazoncito y escenas como estas se lo rompían silenciosamente. Todo porque no podía darle a la chica lo que quería.

**2 horas antes.**

Llevaba parada enfrente de la puerta unos minutos. Estaba indecisa de si entrar por aquella puerta de metal marrón, o dar media vuelta y volver a su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. También estaba el hecho de que dudaba poder abrir esa puerta ella sola sin ayuda de ningún tipo. ¿Cómo había encontrado a esa manada de hombres lobos? Ni ella lo sabía. Solo sabía que un día un lobito atacó a alguien de su instituto y desde aquel entonces no había dejado de darle vueltas a aquello.  
Una vez llegada a la decisión de irse y olvidarlo todo de una vez, notó como se abría la puerta y un carraspeo grave se oía en el silencio incomodo. El carraspeo sonó sospechosamente a un "hola", pero había sido tan bajo que Sydney no podría afirmarlo. 

\- Yo... - lo dijo susurrando, como si fuera un secreto, cuando solo era un pronombre. Subió la mirada para hablar alto y claro y alejar sus miedos, pero no le funcionó. Unos ojos azules y frios como el hielo le taladraban acusadores. Le produjeron tales escalofríos que no terminaron hasta muchas horas después, pero ella no podía saberlo todavía. - Eres... ¿Derek Hale?

\- Me temo que soy su tío, Peter. ¿Que quieres? - torció la boca en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de lado, de depredador.

\- Necesito hablar con el alpha.

La expresión del lobo casi hace reir a Sydney, si no fuera porque estaba tan asustada. Al parecer que un humano sepa de su manada, o de su dinámica alfa/beta/omega les parece imposible. Já, como si no hubiera pasado antes. Syd no sabía nada sobre esta manada, pero si supiera... Allison, Stiles... Lydia y Kira, son sobrenaturales pero no son lobos. También Malia, quién es medio coyote pero como si fuera un lobo. Era una manada extraña, y Sydney estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

\- Ese debo de ser yo entonces. - El intenso color azul dió paso a un rojo espeluznante, que hizo a Syd revolverse inquieta en su sitio, mirandole fijamente.

\- Había oído que era Scott McCall, o Derek Hale, no recuerdo bien, "alpha". 

\- Nunca, - se acercó peligrosamente a la humana, la cual, en un ataque insólito de coraje le miró a los ojos, retandole. - jamás, me vuelvas a llamar así. No eres de mi manada y ese tono puede costarte la vida cerca de mi. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella apartó la mirada, se quedaron callados unos segundos, que parecieron horas. La humana se dijo que era ahora o nunca, y tras medio segundo de cavilación se lanzó.

\- Entonces, si eres el alpha de esta manada, eres con quien tengo que hablar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hablar?

\- Quiero el mordisco.

**De vuelta al anterior.**

\- ¿Y por qué no la muerdes? Así puede corretear por ahí como un lobito feliz y la manada tiene más poder.

\- Esto no funciona así Stiles, no puedo morderla y ya está, mirala, tan delgada y frágil como tú, probablemente la mataría, y si no la mata... Yo no puedo aceptarla en la manada, ni siquiera sabemos como nos ha encontrado.

\- Que raro es ver a Peter diciendo cosas inteligentes... - susurró una pelirroja a uno de los betas, uno con bufanda azul y pelo rubio rizado. Syd pensó que era bastante guapo, y de su edad.

Mientras Peter le lanzaba una mirada iracunda a la chica, Stiles se dedicó a mirar bien a la nueva. Era bastante bajita, casi tan bajita como Lydia sin tacones, tenía el pelo azul electrico y ondulado y un piercing en el labio inferior. Sus ojos marrones claros como la miel se cruzaban con los de él, los dos del mismo color y con la misma expresión. Apartaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, después de varios minutos retándose, mientras la manada les miraba confundidos. Habían captado el inconfundible olor de la sorpresa. Stiles siguió analizándola, pero está vez más discretamente, o eso creía, pues que casi toda la manada se había enterado del repaso que le estaba haciendo a la humana. Syd estaba bien formada, no era demasiado delgada, pero tampoco demasiado gordita y iba erguida, como una bailarina de ballet cuando saluda a su público. Tenía un lunar debajo de los labios, los cuales eran muy finos y de un color rosa palo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces mirándome tanto tiempo? Es... un poco incómodo. Los lobos no podéis ver a través de la ropa, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no... Quiero decir, no lo sé, pero sería muy raro porque hoy llevo los calzoncillos de Batman, y antes Erica me ha llamado Batman así que no tengo ni idea de si pueden. El caso es que yo no soy un lobo, ni un hombre lobo, ni coyote, ni banshee, ni kitsune, ni nada de nada.

\- ¿No eres nada? ¿Ni si quiera humano? Que raro, si no fueras nada no podría verte. ¿Te ha dicho alguien que tienes una cara perfecta para dibujar? Esos lunares quedarían estupendos en un lienzo... - Sydney puso cara pensativa, Stiles se sonrojó y la manada les miraba atónitos. Una chica rubia se empezó a reir y le dijo a Stiles que no se le veían los calzoncillos, pero que no se preocupase que ella le seguiría llamando Batman aunque llevase de Spiderman. Peter parecía irritado y casi todos los demás estaban aguantándose la risa. Sydney no sabía si era por la expresión de su alpha, por el sonrojo y las divagaciones de Stiles, o por el comentario tan, pero TAN inapropiado de ella misma.

Peter impuso su voz por encima de las risas poco disimuladas del resto.

\- ¿Podemos volver al tema? ¿Por favor? 

\- Eso, por favor, necesito el mordisco.

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres?

\- Yo... Quiero dejar de ser débil, puede que mi vida no sea tan mala como quizá alguna de las vuestras ha sido, pero para mí apesta. No sabéis como es vivir sola. En plan sola, _sola_. No padres, ni buenos ni malos, no amigos, no hermanos, nada. Orfanato por aquí, emancipación para allá. En el instituto, sola. En casa, más sola. En la calle, desprotegida, sola, frágil, _vulnerable_. Han pasado cosas, cosas de las que no quiero hablar. Tengo una enfermedad en las rodillas, ¿sabes?. Se rompen a menudo, se doblan, se desgastan. Si eres un hombre lobo te curas, ¿no?. Quiero volver a bailar otra vez. A correr por la calle, a saltar y jugar al fútbol si quiero. 

Toda la manada olió el odio en su voz.

\- También me quiero vengar, no quiero matar a nadie, pero quiero hacerles sufrir. Y quiero que eso nunca vuelva a pasar. No sabéis como es no poder confiar ni en ti mismo para defenderte, estar a merced de cualquier... Dios. Por favor, lo _suplico_ , muérdeme.

Peter Hale, el hombre de ojos azules, su futuro alpha, agarró su muñeca suavemente, como si creyera que se iba a romper. 

La manada casi aguantaba la respiración, nunca habían visto un mordisco en directo que no fuese el suyo propio. También estaban bastante sorprendidos de que Peter cediera tan rápidamente a los caprichos de la pequeña. Había que admitir que ella tenía un punto, pero habían visto a su alpha cambiar de opinión demasiado pronto. Stiles entrecerró los ojos, su mente yendo a toda velocidad. Como siempre, sospechaba lo peor de todo el mundo, estaba en tensión, preparado para saltar si la chica hacia un paso en falso. 

Por su parte, Sydney también contenía el aire, no sabía si por la expectación, por el peligro de tener a un lobo tan cerca, o por razones que no quería analizar lo más minimo. Justo cuando los dientes del lobo iban a romper la pálida piel, una canción pop sonó en la habitación, haciendo a todos dar un pequeño respingo. Algunos, como Isaac (el chico de la bufanda, al parecer) o Erica (Sydney dedujo que era la rubia que había llamado a Stiles, Batman) lo supieron disimular bien. Otros como Stiles, Peter, o incluso ella misma, no tanto. Peter se alejó, como saliendo de un trance, y Sydney empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos desesperadamente.

\- Maldita gabardina...

\- Está en el bolsillo interior, puedo oírlo moviéndose desde aquí.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier._

\- Ya voy, **joder**. - le dio descolgar y se lo puso en la oreja bruscamente. - ¿Quién eres y que quieres? Estaba ocupada, ¿sabes?.

\- _Perdona Sydney, soy tu tia Cordelia._ \- se oía salir del teléfono una voz amable y un poco snob.

\- Lo que me faltaba... - esto primero lo dijo lo más bajito que pudo, y alejándose el teléfono un poco de la boca. Toda la manada lo escuchó, pero Cordelia no.

\- _Se me ha informado de que te has escapado del hospital sin que te dieran el alta. ¿Cómo está tu pierna? ¿Crees que puedes andar INMEDIATAMENTE de vuelta a la habitación antes de que me enfade MUCHO?_

\- Mi pierna está estupendamente. - Y como si tuviera que probarlo, balanceó su peso dejándolo caer todo hacia la supuesta pierna mala, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Peter se acercó y la quitó el dolor en un reflejo involuntario. - Pero, _oh_ , mira que pena, me da que no voy a poder ir ahora eh. Ni nunca. 

_\- Sydney Claudia Stilinski, te sugiero que empieces a marchar ahora mismo hacia el hospital antes de que tenga que ir a buscarte ahora mismo a donde quiera que estés_. 

La manada parecía confusa al oír el apellido de la peliazul, pero Stiles y un chico moreno, que parecía hispanoamericano, tenían una expresión extraña, como de nostalgia y cabreo. 

\- Ahora mismo no puedo hablar _tita_. Hasta luego. - Nada mas colgar, abrió la tapa de la batería, sacó un pequeño chip de dentro del móvil y volvió a poner la bateria. - Perdonad por este... em... pequeño imprevisto. ¿Seguimos? 

\- ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas? - el chico moreno se dirigió a ella. 

\- Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas tú? 

\- Scott, Scott McCall. 

\- Sydney Stilinski, no hagan caso a lo de Claudia, era el nombre de mi madre, pero me dio en adopción cuando nací. 

\- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Stilinski? 

\- Sí, por favor, deja de preguntar, ¿quieres? 

\- Perdona. 

Peter-malditos-adolescentes-hormonados-Hale resopló confundido y volvió a agarrar la muñeca de la humana. Esta vez sin preámbulos, nada de cuidado, simplemente hundió sus caninos en la carne. La muchacha ni se quejó, ya estaba acostumbrada a los dolor, solo apretó los dientes viendo como caía la sangre al suelo del loft. 

\- Un Stilinski humano menos. - dijo Stiles con expresión sombría. - Solo faltamos mi padre y yo, adelante Peter, muérdeme. Vamos gran lobo malo, llevas queriendo convertirme mucho tiempo. 

\- No te voy a morder, no muerdo a humanos hiperactivos. 

\- ¡Pero ella también es un Stilinski! 

\- Pero ha crecido como un Hale, y la quiero en mi manada. Eso es todo por hoy, márchense. 

_TBC-_


	2. Desconfianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Aqui estoy again, siento haberos echo esperar pero tenia que preparar algunas cosillas para empezar el instituto el 11. Perdonad la falta de simbolos ? De principio porque estoy con la blackberry y no tiene :c

 

**Dos semanas después.**

POV Sydney. 

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que me admitieron en esta asombrosa manada. Siempre pensaba que solo se reunían para cuando había problemas, pero esto era más como una pequeña familia.

Este sabado habíamos quedado en el loft de Derek, que aunque ya no era el alfa, tenía que acoger a la manada por su falta de muebles, que permitía a los 12 adolescentes y a sus 2 niñeras, aunque no les gustaba que les llamaran así, Derek y Peter.

Yo estaba sentada, observando en silencio como Jackson y Lydia discutían porque Lydia quería ver el Diario de Noah y Jackson estaba harto de esa película. Después de quince minutos sin un claro ganador se metieron Isaac y Erica a defender a Lydia, mientras que Boyd observaba en silencio pero asentía dandole la razón a Jackson. Malia parecía cansada de problemas humanos, y intentaba hacer una equación soltando suspiros de frustración. Hoy no veía a Scott y a Stiles por ninguna parte, y Kira parecía estar mandando mensajes a alguien por lo que me imaginé que sería Scotty.

El sonido de una respiración agitada y el olor de pura excitación nos llegó al otro lado de la puerta y nos imaginamos que era Stiles. Lydia y Kira, aunque no podían olerlo estuvieron atentas a laa puerta cuando vieron la reacción de los lobos.

\- ¡Tenemos un traidor! Todavía no sé quién es pero estoy seguro.

\- Stiles, estas exagerando...

\- ¡Scotty ya verás cuando se entere la manada!

\- Seguro que te han escuchado hace un buen rato.

\- Mierda, malditos superpoderes lobunos.

Derek abrió la puerta del loft con una facilidad pasmosa y arrastró a los adolescentes agarrandoles de la camiseta. Scott parecía molesto, pero Stiles probablemente estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de "cariño" del moreno puesto que ni se inmutó y empezó a hablar al mayor.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! Bueno, no, porque alguien está traicionandonos y eso es muy, muy malo, pero es que me siento como en las películas de gansters. Como esa que hace Jack Nickolson con Matt Damon y Leonardo DiCaprio. ¡Sí! Infiltrados, eso. Solo espero que no acabemos todos muertos como en esa película porque he pasado por mucho como para que alguien a quien creo conocer me mate o algo.

>>El caso es, Derek, que Scotty tiene pruebas de que nos están jodiendo pero bien. A que sí, Scott.

Derek miró a Scott interrogante. No hacía falta formular la pregunta, porque se sobreentendía y incluso yo con dos semanas de experiencia en la manada sabía que a Derek no le gusta mucho gastar saliva. O aire. O gastar nada en absoluto. Scott el pobre no sabía que decir y decidí salvarlo un poco. Así que hablé del principal problema de la reunión de ese dia.

\- D-derek. Yo estoy preocupada por lo del traidor y tal pero no me gustaría matar a nadie en mi primer luna llena así que podríamos discutir durante unos minutos que voy a hacer. Porfi.

Derek relajó el agarre en los pobre muchachos y Peter decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, después de haber estado mirando con cara de "Oh donde me he metido" desde la escalera del fondo. Y eso no lo sé porque haya estado mirándole un buen rato, que va, nunca. Nunca le miro, si le mirase más sabría que le gusta mirar las vistas para relajarse, o que no soporta a Stiles, o que se mira varias veces en las superficies reflectantes para estar seguro que su cara ya no tiene los efectos colaterales del incendio Hale patentado. Pero como no lo hago. Que va.

\- Syd, entiendo que estés preocupada, pero te quedarás en el loft con Derek y Cora y probablemente no haya ningún problema.

\- No se puede quedar en el loft. - Creo que la voz de Derek sorprendió a todos menos a mí. Había notado como se aceleraba su corazón al escuchar las palabras de su alfa. Su declaración intentó ser calmada, pero el temblor delataba lo que de verdad pensaba.

\- Ah. Si puedo saber por qué me harías un gran favor, sobrino. - No se puede decir que Peter sonaba enfadado, porque no lo hacía, pero su seriedad extrema daba real miedo.

\- Porque no quiero molestar a Stiles.

\- Espera, qué? Stiles? Qué tiene que ver Stiles? - su mueca de intriga se transformó en una de incredulidad - Qué va a hacer Stiles en tu loft _TODA_ la noche?

\- Eh..

\- ¡Estudiar! Eh.. Sí, eso, es que.. Mi padre y Parrish están quedando en casa para hacer investigación y soy incapaz de estudiar con todas esas imagenes de asesinatos gritándome: "Resuélveme Stiles, descubre quien ha sido". Y como el loft suele ser un lugar tranquilo pues le he preguntado a Derek si podía quedarme.

Nadie preguntó por qué mentía. Tampoco comentamos que no había examenes en un par de semanas largas. Ni si quiera dijimos nada sobre el sonrojo de los dos muchachos. Solo imaginamos que no era algo de lo que quisieran hablar, y la familia se apoyaba en esos momentos en los que uno no quería mencionar algo. Y eso es lo que éramos, familia.

\- Bueeeeno, gracias por ser tan increíblemente específico sobre tu vida sexual con mi sobrino. Syd, vendrás a mi apartamento entonces. Probablemente Cora también quiera venir para no tener un trauma con su hermano y su mejor amigo.

\- Lo siento tío Peter, voy a ir a dormir a casa de Allison porque ya sabía que Stiles se iba a quedar a dormir.

No sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más avergonzado, si Stiles, por haber sido tan increíblemente obvio, o Derek por que todo el mundo se entarara de su evidente interés por el humano.

El caso es que quedamos por la noche en el apartamento de Peter y nos dispusimos a ver el Diario de Noah. Evidentemente Lydia había ganado esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pelin cortito, pero como tiene una ligera ración de Sterek me lo perdonais, a que si :c
> 
>  
> 
> Quiero comments, kudos, teorias locas, tirarme piedras, or whatever. Siempre abierta a opiniones :3 para twitter - @__NeverBeRoyals y tumblr os doy el de rol que uso mucho ultimamente por si quereis dar sugerencias or something.  
> http://indie-eve-benson-rp.tumblr.com
> 
> Chaochao!

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo fechas de publicación ni nada, pero como adoro escribir, probablemente publique una vez a la semana o así. No os quiero hacer esperar pero la inspiración es así, viene y va como le da la gana.  
> Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, quiero criticas, tanto buenas como "constructivas". Las de "haters" las borraré (sorry, pero tampoco es ponerse en plan mala persona :C)  
> Yo no tengo el pelo azul ni el piercing, pero en todo lo demás Syd es igual que yo. Buenas tardes (o días/noches) y chau chau 
> 
> Peter manda besitus desde mi cama<3


End file.
